Soy tu Problema
Soy tu problema es una cancion improvisada por Marceline en el episodio Que es lo que falta que trata de la amistad entre Marceline y la Dulce princesa. Letra de la cancion (Español latino) Ladadadada yo te voy a sepultar Ladadadada mi sonido lo hara Tu sangre bebere de tu cara lo hare, Yo voy a... Dulce Princesa: ¡Marcelina eso es muy desagradable! Marceline: Que ¿acaso no te gusta o es que yo no te agrado? Siento no tratarte como diosa Eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga Pienso que no eres tan perfecta Como todos tus subditos Lo siento no soy de azucar Y no soy dulce para ti Por eso siempre me evitas Debo ser muy inconveniente para ti Soy tu problema Se lo que piensas Que no soy una persona feliz Soy tu problema Nooo deberia justificarme lo se Nooo jamas lo hare Siento ser una carga Yo se que es asi Pero yooo no debo ser la que se reconcilie noo ¿Que debo hacer yo? ¿Que es lo que quiero? El' sepultarte y beber tu sangre'' ¡Deja de estarme viendo ayy, tu me distraes! Letra de la cancion (Español) '''Marceline: La dadadada te voy a enterrar La dadadada con mi balada infernal Si te cojo te muerdo y chupo Me quedo el rojo de tu piel te voy a...thumb|right|300px Chicle:'' Marceline es muy desagradable '''Marceline:' ''oh ¿no te mola...?¿ o no te molo yo? ''Perdona que no adore a la realeza es eso lo que quieres de mi a ti se te a subido a la cabeza pero yo paso totalmente de ti perdon por no estar hecha de azucar y no ser igual de dulce que tu es por eso que no me soportas es por eso que me has puesto una cruz '' ''Yeah Soy tu problema Yo soy tu problema Es como si No fuese persona Y solo soy tu problema no-o-o-o-o deberia darte una explicación y-y-y-y-y sin embargo te abro mi corazón perdon por existir Finn '''(mientras Marceline canta):' ¡Funciona, mira la puerta! '''Marceline:' es solo que me tienes manía a mi pero yooooo no deberia ser quien se acerque a ti. Que es lo que quiero? Que es lo que quiero? (hablando)verte criando malvas y chupar la sangre de tu Agh! Letra de la cancion (Ingles) La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground. La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound. I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face. thumb|right|300px I'm gonna... Princesa: Marceline, that's too distasteful! Marceline: Oh, you don't like that. Or you just don't like me!? Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, Is' that what you want me to do?'' Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, Like all your little loyal subjects do. Sorry I'm not made of sugar, And I'm not sweet enough for you, Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you Well, I'm just your problem. I'm just your problem. It's like I'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem. Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. Sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist. But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you. So, why do I want to? Why do I want to? To... bury you in the ground...and drink the blood from your...UGH! Curiosidades *En latino la Dulce Princesa le dice a Marceline "Marcelina". *Esta es la segunda cancion mas larga de la serie con 1 minuto 56 segundos. *En la version española dice verte criando malbas mientras que en la latina dice enterrarte. *En una parte de la cancion se ve que en la viola de Jake dice "toots". *La voz de Marceline en la version latino americana es mas '''sensual que en otros idiomas. *Al final en latino america cuando dice las ultimas palabras de su cancion tiene la voz de ben 10. thumb|left|300px|Chino thumb|right|300px|Brasileño *En toda la serie, hay casos en los que en España hay una más precisa traducción que en Latinoamérica, este es uno de ellos por que la canción original dice I'M JUST YOUR PROBLEM en el coro dos veces y en España también, siendo que en Latinoamérica sólo lo dice una vez y la segunda es reemplazada por la frase SE LO QUE PIENSAS. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Personajes